dougfandomcom-20200214-history
Doug Wears Tights
Doug Wears Tights is the second part of the ninth episode of the second season of Nickelodeon's Doug. Synopsis In front of the dance teacher, Miss Mimi, Doug signs up to be the lead dancer in the school ballet so he can be dance partners with Patti. But Beebe's mom, Betty, is trying to get her daughter the female lead, so Doug considers "fixing" Beebe's tryout. But then he realizes that he doesn't really need to. Recap Intro Doug is at the Bluffington Community Theatre, where Patti is signing up for the Bluffington Ballet at an attempt to be the Sugar Beet Fairy. Patti's friends Beebe and Connie convince Doug and Skeeter to sign up for dance class. But they refuse instantly. Doug, however, is mesmerized by Patti's persuasion and unwillingly signs up for ballet. When the dance teacher Miss Mimi reminds him that he has signed up for the lead dancer, he realizes what he has just did and is horrified. Main Episode Doug tries to convince Miss Mimi that he was trying to sign up for lighting assistant, but to no avail. Miss Mimi is too ecstatic to have a boy in the class who may dance the lead and tells him that he would wear pointy shoes and tutus, much to the dismay of Doug. While walking home, Doug asks Skeeter the difficulty of ballet. Skeeter tells him that it is easy, especially for the guy. But the hardest part is putting on the tights, which Doug refuses to try on. Skeeter also convinces Doug that Doug and Patti would be partners if Patti is picked as the Sugar Beet Fairy. Doug's imagination: Patti is doing her ballet dance on stage in front of the audience with Doug, wearing the tights, as her dance partner. During the dance, Doug tosses Patti in the air, and after a few seconds, he catches her in his arms. The audience cheer for the two's performance, and Patti compliments Doug's act. The next day, at Miss Mimi's dance class, Doug tries to pull down his T-shirt to hide the fact he's in tights just before the dance. He joins Patti, Beebe, and Connie in choreography class and does stretch exercises with the girls. While bending his knees, Doug gets his heels stuck together at an attempt to rise afterward--much to Bebe and Connie's amusement. After a few days, Doug realizes how difficult ballet is, but as he practices, he starts to get the hang of it. Doug dances alongside Patti, who is a much better dancer than Beebe, who is a terrible dancer in contrast. While practicing with Bebe, she clumsily hits Doug in the head and while leaping about clumsily, she lands on Doug's foot. She also steps about very awkwardly. Doug then practices with Patti, who is especially graceful. As Doug catches Patti during the dance, he knows for sure that Patti will get the part as the Sugar Beet Fairy. Doug's imagination: Doug is dancing with Patti inside a Roman-styled hut by a lake at night. Unfortunately for Doug, as he practices dancing with Patti, he discovers Roger through the window walking outside and starts to feel embarrassed if the latter saw him wearing tights. Doug's imagination: Doug is dressed in purple tights with a pink tutu and the much larger Roger and his gang tower over him as giants, teasing him in the process as Doug screams in embarrassment. Miss Mimi later tells Doug that he will dance with each girl as they try out. To Doug's surprise, however, he meets Roger in the hallway wearing tights himself. Patti informs Doug that Roger is taking the part as the Rat King of the ballet dance. So Doug is relieved, and is looking forward to dancing with Patti, until he overhears Beebe's mother Betty telling her daughter that she should get the female lead. But Doug thinks that it is unfair, as Patti is a much better dancer than Beebe. At the audition, Doug watches as Roger is doing an audition for his part of the ballet with his gang, and Roger gets the part as the Rat King. Doug and Patti are up next to do their dance at the audition and later, Doug dances with Beebe and wishes her luck, which Beebe says she won't be needing. Beebe goes beyond the rehearsal that was performed earlier and dances horribly to the point where she injures Doug again and causes a stage catastrophe. Mrs. Bluff, who had attended the audition, berates Doug for ruining the audition, but Beebe tells her mom that she danced badly on purpose because she didn't want the female lead and that her mom wanted her to get the part for her. Betty apologizes to Doug and she and Beebe leave, with Beebe congratulating Patti for getting the lead female. Doug and Patti do the show during the opening night and the audience applaud after their performance. Back in his room, Doug writes in his journal and has his picture of him dancing with Patti hung on his bulletin board. He states that he won't be doing any more ballet and no one should wear tights unless they are a trained professional. He then spots Porkchop wearing tights himself and dancing to ballet music, much to Doug's impression. Cast *Doug Funnie *Porkchop *Patti Mayonnaise *Skeeter Valentine *Roger Klotz *Beebe Bluff *Connie Benge *Willie White *Ned Cauphee *Boomer Bledsoe *Betty Bluff (debut) *Miss Mimi (debut) Category:Season 2 Category:Title Taglines with Doug's foot in a paint can